youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
Adam Dahlberg (born ), also known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft, is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who lives in Washington state, US who is famous for calling the gold ingot "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He also sang the song "New World" as minecraft parody version at Minecon 2013. About He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of March 6 of 2014, as he stated on Twitter, he left the group due to no reason whatsoever and they are all still friends, but some say it may be because some of Team Crafted (namely BajanCanadian) were trying to advertise, and Adam did not agree with what they were doing. On Febuary 8, 2016 at 12:00 pm PST, he posted a video titled Minecraft Mini-Game: COPS N ROBBERS! (TEAM CRAFTED REUNION?) /w Facecam as a reunion for Team Crafted and to show that they are all still friends. For more info, the Team Crafted Wiki can be found here. His Minecraft player name is "SkythekidRS" because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing the game RuneScape with the name "Skythekid", hence the "RS", and uploaded to his original channel "JinTheDemon". His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky Does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends. With more than 11 million subscribers, Sky Does Minecraft is the nineteenth most subscribed YouTube channel and one of the most subscribed gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, United States of America. Marriage On February 3, 2015, Sky announced he was getting married and is expecting a baby in the range of October to December. He is getting married to his girlfriend of one year, Alesa. They have chosen their name for their baby, if it is a boy it is Tyler, if its a girl it would be Alison or Heather On April 16, 2015, Alesa uploaded a video of her using silly string on Adam's face. The color of it was blue, indication it was a boy. The name of the baby was going to be Tyler Eric Dahlberg but recently they have decided to change it to Mason On September 7, 2015, Sky upload a video that shows his son called MEET MY SON MASON! on his vlogging channel, SkyDoesThings. Which shows of his son's face. Musical career Sky has had a promising musical career since he first sang on his channel. When he sings in a video, people in the comments often say he has a beautiful voice. He later sang and made a song known as "New World". This song was very successful, even being his most viewed video. Sky even sang New World live. He recently has featured in "Star Wars Medley - the force awakens" - which was uploaded by Peter Hollens who can be found here:https://www.youtube.com/user/peterhollens He then had Peter help him with his Christmas parody "Santa Claus is Running This Town" which came out in December 24th, 2015. Acting career Sky has had a history of acting. He has done a few live action skits on his channel. For a long time, he has not had any major acting in his channel. This was before he introduced his Minecraft Roleplay series such as "High School", "Roomates", and "Crafting Dead". Since then, Sky does a lot of acting for his channel, and has gotten rather good at it. Sky has done voice acting for an amine series, Tokyo ESP. He voiced a main character and has been credited for it. He has mentioned this in some videos. Personality Adam's personality on screen is a light, happy and goofy one, he is always making jokes and can be very immature, which is a major reason people like him. Off screen though, he can be very serious and is a very loving and caring person. He is very active and very smart. Other Attributes The Squid War The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting and annoying him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started a war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video, the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter(gold) sword. In the video, Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS!, Sky was captured by the squids. In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and armor to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! . This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables(now his ex-girlfriend) has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen, then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells, "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict against the Sky Army. During one of his Attack on B Team episode, he said that he missed those squids. On October 8, 2014, on Sky's Twitter account, 'Squid' changed the account's profile picture and name, stating in multiple tweets, that it had taken Sky. Earlier that day, it uploaded a squid montage. In Minecraft Mini-Game: COPS N ROBBERS (STOP WITH THE SQUIDS!) w/facecam, he states that he doesn't know why he hasn't seen any squids in a while and that they're probably plotting something big. Budder "Budder" also called gold by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Budder" is revered by Sky who always wears "Budder" armor and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the "Budder". Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video and Facebook that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say gold saying it's rude. He also told his fans once in a livestream on Twitch that it's not supposed to be spelled budder and actually supposed to be spelled butter, because he said that "Budder" is another term for a drug. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase, "And I'll see you later Recruits, byeeeee!...", to end his videos. Sky claims that the Sky Army is a (neutral) army, and it won't attack other people if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Let's Play. Sky's gaming channel only had about 5 videos, but the channel has started back up and currently played The Walking Dead, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, H1Z1, GTA V, Mortal Kombat X, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Call of Duty, Agar.io, Outlast, Happy Wheels, Plug & Play, Surgeon Simulator, etc and sometimes plays with JinBop, ThatGuyBarney, House Owner(Ross), etc. SkyDoesThings Sky started a vlogging channel on June 28, 2014 in which he posts vlogs, challenges, etc. Even though the channel only has 40+ videos, the channel has over 870,000 subscribers and over 47 million views in total. Bacon Man Ever since Ihop Hide and Seek, Sky made an alternate version of himself dubbed Bacon Man. Bacon Man occasionally post his own videos on Sky's main channel saying and plays various maps and minigames along with others (The Breakfast Brigade) such as Pancake Pal (Ross) and Hash Brown Hank (Barney). He also constantly states that he is better than Sky in every way. Quotes Adam * "Hey guys! Sky here!" * "I'm here with (Name of Friend/s)." * "And welcome back to (Series Name)." * "Welcome back to (Series Name) Super Awesome Mega Fun Moments." * "Before this video starts, guys, I just wanna say thank you for all of the support show this series and pretty much everything I do." * "You guys are awesome. You should feel awesome." * "If you guys wanna show more support, you can go ahead and slap that like button." * "I'd always love a new addition to the Sky Army." * "Let's go for (#) likes for more (Series Name)." * "If this video gets (#) likes, I promise you nothing will happen." * "If we can beat 4 likes, we'll shave Jerome!" * "(Sky) Let's try and go for 3 likes!" "(Max) That's insane!" "(Sky) You think that's too much?" "(Ross) 2 and a half." * "If this video gets one quarter of a like... it's so stupid." * "(Sky) If this video gets 20,000 likes, Ross will be cured." "(Ross) What?" * "(Sky) I'm not gonna ask for a like goal today." "(Ross) (#) likes!" * "And comment down below, _____." (Examples Start Below) * "Comment down below what you had for dinner." * "Tell me how your day was." * "(Sky) What's your favorite thing about pudding?" "(Max) F*ck pudding! F*ck. Pudding." * "Comment down below, 'Ehh.'" * "Comment down below what's your favorite thing about politics." * "What's your favorite thing about dentists? All of the comments are gonna be like 'I hate 'em. They're horrible. Awful.' Just hate." * "Comment down below, 'AYYpulschh.' Literally comment that." * "What's your favorite thing about apples?" * "What's your favorite thing about Ear-Eyes?" * "(Sky) What's your favorite thing about redheads? (realizes what he just said)" "(Max) You just opened up a can of worms." * "What's your favorite thing about ham sandwiches?" * "Comment down below what theme you'd like us to do next." * "(Sky) What's your favorite thing about turtles?" "(Ross) Why don't we have an office turtle?" "(Sky) I don't know. Why don't we have an office turtle? Why didn't you get us an office turtle?" * "You can go ahead and comment down below, 'Ahhawdxhiucho- oh my god I almost just choked.'" * "What's your favorite thing about pea can pie?" * "Hey Sky! We want more (Series Name)!" (Examples End Here) * "(Sky) Slap that Ross button." "(Ross) Don't touch me." * "Check out everyone else's channels too because they actually upload content." * "Let's start the game." * "We're going on an adventure!" * "BUDDER!" * "I'm gonna give you background music... ♪DUH DUH DUH DUH!♪" * "Ross, put the _____ down!" * "So beautiful! It's so beautiful!" * "Friendship. Friendship!" * "Dream Team!" * "♪Ri-ding! To the! Danger zone!♪" * "We can talk about this!" * "I did it legit!" * "Would I ever do anything to hurt you?... Don't answer that question." * "Don't do dis." * "Hashtag Ty's left foot." * "Don't let the Mudkip win!" * "I got dat DNF doh!" (GTA 5) * "Untamable!" * "Oh my God..." * "It's not even three minutes into the video!" * "(Sky) On this piece of paper, we have-" "(Barney) The answers to life!" (Happy Wheels) * "Think of the content!" * "ROSS!!" * "Oh god, it's Ross!" * "♪Weenie Butt! Weenie Butt Weenie Butt!♪" * "You hear that? It's the Weenie Butt Remix!" * "Pro status! Pro status!" * "Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right?" * "It's so majestic..." * "YouTube Sensation RedVactor!" * "I broke Mr. Jefferson's jalopy." * "Don't do it, Tyler. (Tyler spawns The King) TYLER!!!... You've ruined us!" (Crazy Craft) * "(Tyler) Oh god, there's a three-headed dragon!" "(Sky) -sarcasm- Oh! I wonder what the f*ck that is?" (Crazy Craft) * "Jin, just throw the grenade!" (Prop Hunt) * "Alright, what hack client are you using?" (Minecraft: Draw It) * "Jason, I'm startled!" * "Mad Max." * "Sad Max." * "Dad Max." * "Bad Max." * "Cat Max." * "Rad Max." * "Back Max." * "The best juke of all time!" * "Never have I ever been to Amsterdam." (Never Have I Ever) * "And you're probably wondering, 'SKY!!... How do you _____?/What's _____?/What do you need this for?'" (Mod Showcase) * "Zambies." * "BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION, BODIL40!" * "Max is so salty that if we dipped him in a lake it would turn into an ocean." * "Salt plus water equals ocean!" * "You got toasteeeeeeeed. Cut that out." (Do Not Laugh) * "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" * "I died. I f*cking died." * "What does that even mean?!" * "Did you ever have that feeling where _____?" * "Jinbop?... What's poppin', Jinbop?" * "Do you even Worm Man?" (Happy Wheels) * "Guys, I need to shave." * "I miss my beard!" * "Over here, we have _____. To make _____ you're gonna need (crafting recipe) and it will make _____." (Mod Showcase) * "♪Bu-dder. Duh-duh-duh duh duh.♪" * "Cut the sh*t, Dawn! Take the budder!" * "I did it for the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lols!" * "Nom nom! Nom!" * "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" * "Feeesh." * "Wee woo!" * "BRO!!!" * "Sanik!!" * "AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFF-mau." * "Welcome to Mine Pranks!" * "Yay! Mine Pranks!" * "I collect clocks." (Fallout Role Play) * "You're gonna have to _____ me first to _____ me!" * "(When someone dies) _____ no!!" * "Wiggle wiggle." * "Swiggity swooty!" * "You tried, but you failed. What did we learn today? Never try." * "(Shelby) Adam, it's your time of the month." "(Sky) NO!!!!!" (Never Have I Ever) * "(Sky) Yo, Max. I'm gonna ask you on camera so you can't say no. You wanna go do something later?" "(Max) Uh, no." (Do Not Laugh) * "Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" * "Goodbye world ... goodbye." * "Let me tell you some reasons why you should cut your own p*n*s off!" * "I'm a bystander again?!" (Murder) * "WHY CAN'T I BE THE MURDERER?!" (Murder) * "I want everyone to know that I'm not the murderer." (Starting as murderer in Murder) * "Let's all meet at the center." (Murder) * "See yah later, suckers!" * "No! I was right there!" * "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" (Last words in The Crafting Dead) * "Sad Cory." * "ROSS, GOD DAMMIT!!" * "Ross, you had one f*cking job!" * "What the f*ck, Ross?!" * "You know, Ross, I'm getting tired of your cr*p!" * "(Barney) What's up guys! I's Barney." "(Sky) I'm Barney." * "I have just the machine for this!" (Mod Showcase Role Play) * "♪Ever since I left the city you you you you!♪" * "Super Saiyan Sandwich Fun Time!" * "You guys said you like this game. I don't know why." (Who's Your Daddy) * "Will we survive? Will we make it to the next episode? Find out in the next episode!" * "Alright, 3... 2... 1... And we're back!" * "Timmy no! No, Timmy!" (Happy Wheels) * "Daddy? Daddy no!" (Happy Wheels) * "You see this pixel? That's staying there." * "♪Run/Rolling around at the speed of sound!♪" * "Instant karma!" * "75 million years just to get your *ss handed to you by some guy named Anoos." (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "I got reported for my name Anoos!" (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "... Sh*t." (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "The concept of Do Not Laugh is pretty simple. First person to three points win. In order to get a point, you have to make the person in the center laugh." (Do Not Laugh) * "Is that a GameCube?!" * "If you pull out the f*cking puppet..." * "Ross, get rid of the f*cking puppet!" * "Sprinkles, go away!" * "Give me the f*cking puppet. We're not doing this. We're not doing this today, Ross." * "Who took all the bread?!" (Cops n' Robbers) * "My mind no focused no more!" * "I'm here with xXNarutoBoy77Xx." (GTA 5) * "Butt Saggington!" * "Why are you shooting me?!" * "Welcome to 'Klüb Ice'!" (Klüb Ice) * "My name is Augustus!" (Klüb Ice) * "Uncy uncy." (Klüb Ice) * "(Shelby) What if we get tired?" "(Sky) You never get tired." (Klüb Ice) * "You gotta fill up with those carbs." (Klüb Ice) * "Everyone run to my yacht!" (Klüb Ice) * "(Jerome) Guys, Olga is stuck in the bookcase." "(Sky) Olga, you can't even read." (Klüb Ice) * "What do you mean it is brainwash?" (Klüb Ice) * "Oh my god, is he getting eaten?! Oh my god, he just got eaten! Now the only person left to sacrifice is you!" (Alien Isolation Horror Map) * "Oh god, my dog's barking." (Alien Isolation Horror Map) * "Well this has death written all over it." (Alien Isolation Horror Map) * "I REGRET NOTHING!" * "HOW DO I PLAY?!" (Pixel Painters) * "You know what? Jin, you smell like poop." * "♪Super Sonic Racing!♪" * "So... whatcha in for?" (Cops n' Robbers) * "Where's the ending?" (Do Not Laugh) * "Because because because because because..." * "Listen, man! It's not the size that counts!" (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "We made Anoos bigger!" (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "OH GOD, THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE NUGGETS!" (Happy Wheels) * "Roar! Grr! Snarl! Snarl grr!" * "Life just happens, guys." * "Gangster Sky don't care!" * "I'm your host, Lumberjack Sky." * "Yar! Welcome to me prison!" (Cops n' Robbers) * "AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH!" * "Oh, I think we crashed it. Oh. No, I'm banned." (Do Not Laugh) * "I guess you can say _____. (bah-dum tish)" * "Make me laugh, nerd!" (Do Not Laugh) * "♪I'm the best! Around! No one's ever gonna keep me down!♪" * "Why would they vote poop?!" (Build Battle) * "(Max) Adam, do the thing!" "(Sky) I'm doing the thing!" * "BRREEEEEEEEEE!!" * "WHHEEEEEEEEEE!!" * "Whheeeeeeeeee." * "THE THIIIIING!!" * "BROTHER!!... NOOOOO!!" * "NARUTOOO!!" * "SASUKEEE!!" * "(Jin) Dude, why are you glowing?!" "(Sky) I went super saiyan. You can't tell because I have a wig on." (Dragon Ball Zenoverse) * "Is he taking a sh*t? He's taking a sh*t!" (Plug and Play) * "(Sky) This is my seeing-eye dog." "(Barney) Dude, that's a sheep." "(Sky) ... Wait, they gave me a sheep?" (Do Not Laugh) * "I don't like new things. New things scare me." * "Adam Sandler!" (Happy Wheels) * "Max's f*ck up made the game win!" * "♪Buuuh buh Jin sucks. Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu Jin sucks.♪" * "We're back for more of this f*cking game." (Who's Your Daddy) * "Goodbye (Friend's Name)!" * "BAWK BAWK BAWK!" * "I'm completely wired on coffee right now." * "♪Little Mac is the best! Little Mac is the best! The best! The best!♪" * "We're not allowed to use vents." (Who's Your Daddy) * "Why does everything wind up in my *ss?!" (Happy Wheels) * "I just want to let you know. If we die, it's all your fault." * "IHOP refused to sponsor us." * "♪Ross the Boss. Ross the Boss.♪" * "Welcome back to another episode of Stand." (Prop Hunt/Hide and Seek) * "F*ck that fish. F*CK YOU, FISH! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!" (Would You Rather) * "I HATE MY LIFE!! AAAAAH!!" (Pixel Painters)" * "Ethan Bradberry!" * "Sh*t! He's a giant lima bean!" * "I'M A PIECE OF BACON!" * "Brother!" * "Pastrami City!" (Do Not Laugh) * "♪Adam won. That's what's going on.♪" * "What are you doing in my house?!" (Mod Showcase Role Play) * "Sometimes I sit here and think, I just suck." * "This game is rigged!" (Build Battle) * "Please sponsor me." * "Fluffy! (What he calls Jerome)" * "(Cereal Killer) I know someone who really hates you." "(Sky) Dude, there's a lot of people who hate me." (Do Not Laugh) * "But why doh?" * "Oh. We're gonna die." * "Do Not Cringe!" (Do Not Laugh) * "Did you just kick me?!" * "Is this the end for good ol' Adam?... Oh. Never mind." (Pixelate) * "Tony Pepperoni's cookin' up flames!" (Do Not Laugh) * "(Barney) Read my will!" "(Sky) Barney, all this f*cking says is 'apple'." * "Where is that apple-loving dinosaur?!" * "(Barney) Guys, I don't have a costume!" "(Sky) Barney, you are a costume." * "♪Cool guys don't look at explosions!♪" * "Adam: Slayer of Wieners!" (Prop Hunt) * "We're leaving _____ behind!" (Cops n' Robbers) * "This isn't even my final form!" * "I think I suck." * "We cured Ross!" * "Anyway guys, that was (Series Name)." * "If you like this commentary and you're new to the channel, click that like and that subscribe button." * "Let me rephrase that. If you guys like this commentary, what's wrong with you?" * "Check out everyone's channels down below because they're all beautiful people." * "I'm Sky, and I will see you later recruits. Goodbyyyeee!" Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Bacon Man * "Hello. My name is Bacon Man." * "I'm better than Sky." * "♪Bacon Man! Ba-con Man! Bacon Man! Bacon Bacon Man!♪" * "Pancake Pal, NOOO!!" * "I guess you can say the Cereal Killer got Cereal Killed. (bah-dum tish)" * "Please comment Hawaii." * "Help. Help! Call a scientist!" * "Alright, everyone after Hank." * "I am a slice of pig." * "He's getting all soggy." * "Ok bye." Squid * "Hey. Hey. Hey." * "Imma squid." * "Attaaaaaack!" * "Foolish SkyDoesMinecraft!" * "Can I have a mustache? I want a mustache." * "(Sky) Why when I'm sick?!" "(Squid) You're more vulnerable!" * "This is squid abuse." * "Ow. Ow! SQUID ABUSE!" * "(Sky) Oh god, what have I done?... What have I done?!" "(Squid) What has he done?!" * "Yeah, you can't get me. I'm over here. And You're over there." * "Oh god, he's actually getting me! Oh god!" * "Budder sucks." * "I'm an apple." * "(Sky) Where do you keep coming from?!" "(Squid) I- I just come- I'm around. I'm around." * "(Squid) Ow. Ow, what's happening?!" "(Sky) Yeah! 1.4.4! Yeah! In your face!" * "Can't get rid of me." * "(Sky) Why the watermelon?!" "(Squid) Why not the watermelon?" * "You have something against watermelons, sir." * "I'm stuck in the robot." * "(Squid) ♪Let it go. Let it go. Let it go out my a-♪" "(Sky) No no no! Stop! Stop! Stop!" * "(Squid) Hey Sky, do you feel it?" "(Sky) Feel what?" "(Squid) The jelly." * "You may kill me now, but my dream lives on! Check out my ITunes!" * "(Sky) Luke, I am your father." "(Squid) No you're not." "(Sky) Yeah, you would ruin that!" "(Squid) You're not my father though." * "(Sky) Wow, I'm actually surprised that squid wasn't in-" "(Squid) You said my name?" "(Sky)... I hate you so much!" Trivia * During his panel at Minecon, Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. * Adam can beatbox. * In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. * He has stated that life before starting YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about this depressive period other than his weight (which was around 304 pounds). However, he promised he will talk more about this in his "Draw My Life" video, which was said to be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. But instead, he uploaded his "Draw My Life" video without a pen when he reached over 11 million subscribers. * He did, however, post a "Draw My Life" video on SkyDoesThings, but without drawing." * Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his fiancée, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton (Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey (Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). * Adam has come out as bisexual on Twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it, haters." * He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". * His sister was sent to a mental institution and he was sent to a school for special needs since he has the same surname as her. * His real father is an alcoholic man and his parents are bad and evil people, as he stated in his livestream. * When Adam was 12, he once pooped in a forest during summer camp. * In Epic Jump Map: Tropical Adventure, Sky said that he loves anything tropical related. * Adam raised and has a pitbull named Rascal. * As of September 10, 2014, Sky has posted General Gaming videos on his channel. Reasoning stating in an update video, "It's a safe haven in case Minecraft is unavailable to record on" * As of January 1, 2015, Sky has been engaged to his now fiancée Alesa, as stated on his Instagram * Adam and Jin (JinBop) have been friends since elementary school. * Adam has a son named Mason, who was born on September 3, 2015 * Adam has stated that he is good friends with TheDiamondMinecart (Dan). When Adam is at England, he visits Dan whenever he has the chance. * Adam is a voice actor for the anime Tokyo ESP. List Of Subscriber Milestones For SkyDoesMinecraft SkyDoesMinecraft hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 18, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 3 Million Subscribers On May 12, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 4 Million Subscribers On June 24, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 5, 2013 SkyDoesMinecraft hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 19, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 7 Million Subscribers On December 16, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 9 Million Subscribers On February 26, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 10 Million Subscribers On June 12, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 11 Million Subscribers On April 26, 2015. Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of YouTubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collab video. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with a least once. Some he has not recorded with since he left the Minecraft group called Team Crafted. * DeadloxMC (Ty) * MinecraftUniverse (Jason) * HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) * SSundee (Ian) * TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) * JeromeASF * Dawnables * KermitPlays * Blue Monkey * MrWoofless * PrestonPlayz * Vikkstar123 * Minecraftfinest * XRpMx13 (Ryan) * Bodil40 * SimonHDS90 * Podcrash * MunchingBrotato (Tyler) * Bashurverse (Bash) * BigBadManPig * Gizzy Gazza * Dartron * mlgHwnT (Steve) * Kkcomics * PerpetualJordan * Logdotzip (Tyler) * CraftyGarrett * JinBop * Cib * Lanceypoohtv * Slamacow * AntVenom (Taylor) * Crafting Vegeto * SamGladiator * TimDotTV * OkwardIndustries (Adris) * JoeyGraceffa * SubZeroExtabyte * ThatGuyBarney (John) * Aphmau (Jess) * AshleyMariee * TheZombieUnicorn (Nati) * RagingHouse (House_Owner or Ross, now YourPalRoss) * IHasCupquake (Tiff) * AviatorGaming * CyaNideEPIC * Shubble (Shelby) * Chrisandthemike * CarFlo (Carlo) * CaptainSparklez (Jordan) * TheAtlanticCraft (Now just Cody) * SGCBarbierian (Nick) * JoeyGraceffa * MithzanProductions (Max) * JoblessGarrett * RedVacktor * CavemanFilms (Dan) * NewScapePro (Cory) * Serious Nonsense (Alesa) * Einshine * TheDiamondMinecart (mentioned in videos and played with at Insomnia 53) * Goro Oimikado * DeceptiBonk (Originally BonkersBonker; now BonkiHart) * Weedlion * 5m (Ethan) Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels SkyDoesMinecraft was ranked 1st on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers